Marioneta
by Mikoto-chan
Summary: Un juguete, nada más, solo con el proposito de complacer mis deseos y terminar con mis penas... solo un muñeco que debera obedecer para que pueda continuar con esta falsa felicidad.


**Notas de la autora:** Si, si, he aqui otra cosilla corta y sencilla escrita por mi... digo sencilla por que es lo unico que podre subir mientras que el tiempo a causa de mi nuevo trabajo de vendedora se ha hecho tan corto... a si que mientras tanto las cosas no cambien, no podre subir los capitulos de mi historia sin terminar hasta de seguro despues de navidad... please, paciencia u.u

Bueno, en cuanto a esta historia pues... he aqui una historia de.. de... Roy?... si, de Roy como narrador, contando muchas cosas que... mejor leanlo ustedes...

**Advertencias:** Lo de siempre en mis fics, contenido Yaoi asi que ya saben, si no les gusta, pueden leer algo que yo no escribiera (si, practicamente todo lo que escribo yo es yaoi o.oU) (por cierto, historia Roy x Al, a pesar de que definitivamente no son mis historias favoritas, el caso se dio y... pues ahi veran que les parece a ustedes)

Y... esta demas mencionar que FMA no me pertenece por razones obvias...

A si que ahora... que disfruten su lectura! wi

* * *

Marioneta

Un juguete, eso es lo que eres para mi. Una simple marioneta que baila al son de mi canción. Pero no me importa, por que se que eso me hace sentir mejor, me hace pasar los malos ratos. A pesar de que tengo claro que cada vez que vienes a cumplir mis deseos, se apaga más aquella brillante mirada de la primera vez.

Y todo por repetir aquel vicio que tenía con aquel que comparte tu misma sangre. Si, estoy repitiendo aquel capricho que desataba con aquel chico que ya no esta aquí, aquel chico que desapareció de mi vida, seguramente para siempre. Eso realmente me entristece, es cierto, por que me tiento a sentirme solo a pesar de que te sigo utilizando para negar este hecho.

Por que así es cada día en que peleo con ella, con aquella mujer que corresponde supuestamente mi amor. Entonces te llamo de inmediato, y de inmediato vienes a mí. Y así, te vuelvo a utilizar como mi juguete, como mi posesión, para desahogar mis dolores, como siempre.

Aun que aun no entiendo bien tus razones, por que a pesar de todo lo que hago contigo cada día, tú sigues viniendo, completando este ciclo de mis caprichos.

Siempre te lo he querido preguntar, Por que sigues viniendo? Si sabes que solo juego contigo cada vez que te toco, cada vez que te beso, cada vez que te hago sufrir, dependiendo de mi estado anímico… pero aun así, sigues viniendo como si se tratase de alguna rutina, sometiéndote a mis deseos una y otra vez.

Por que en cierta medida, tu eres capaz de cesar mis penas con tu extraño silencio, por que te conformas tan solo con escuchar mentira tras mentira que yo digo sobre la vida del ser que tu tanto buscas… tan solo te conformas con mis falsas palabras.

Y a pesar de que aun me es extraño sentir tu piel suave y tersa tan cerca de mí, y a pesar de que se perfectamente que no es la misma piel que yo deseaba con tanto anhelo cada día, ahora entiendo a la perfección por que él lo dio todo para traerte de vuelta. Tu cuerpo es en exceso maravilloso. Lo se, pues lo he tocado, lo explorado con calma, por que tu te conformas de manera muy sencilla con mis mentiras acerca de un seudo pasado que invente para ti, solo para que tu consueles mis penas y desamores con tu calor.

Y así tan simple, me convertí en un egoísta, un niño pequeño que necesita de su juguete para sentirse feliz. Tan solo por que tú me dejaste aquella primera vez en que te presentaste frente a mí, con aquella nueva apariencia tan similar a la de él, buscando respuestas que nadie te quería entregar y que solo yo conocía tan bien.

Lo recuerdo bien, tus ojos aquel día eran inmensamente brillantes, llenos de inocencia, de esperanzas por respuestas que hasta ahora te he negado por simple capricho. Tu cabello estaba arreglado de su misma manera, y por tu ahora nueva y corta edad, llegabas a tener hasta su misma estatura… te confundí y luego me acostumbre a imaginarte como él. Finalmente, cuando comprendí que era inútil esperar a que algún día él volviera, solo te convertiste en mi herramienta para recordarlo, aceptando que jamás lo volvería a ver.

Desde aquel momento, que juego con tu corazón. Diciéndote lo que falsamente aquel muchacho de tus esperanzas nunca dijo, cosas que él nunca realizo, escondiéndote la verdad, para proteger "mi juguete" de una desesperación innecesaria que le lleve a dejar esta rutina. Pero aun así, sabiendo que todo esto esta mal, a pesar de la insistencia de las palabras de la moralidad y la razón, yo sigo repitiendo este suceso, como un tonto adicto que no vive sin su droga, sin su posesión.

Y así, sigo adentrándote a este mundo de falsas ilusiones, donde te sigo usando como mi simple consuelo, mientras que te utilizo como un recuerdo de la piel y la fugacidad de aquella persona que hace tanto me dejo solo y sin remedio, por ti, la marioneta que ahora me consuela, y que ahora ha tomado la labor de alimentar mi alma vacía, vacía a causa de la soledad que él me dejo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora 2° parte:** Si... esto lo escribi más que nada para variar mis escrituras de siempre... (hasta a mi se me hace extraño escribir tanta cosa de Roy, pero bueno)... la cosa es que esto aparecio de repente en mi cabeza y a pesar de mi poco tiempo, alcance a redactarlo un poco y a subirlo, asi que espero sus comentarios, consejos y cualquier pequeño mensaje que pueda ayudarme a mejorar... por que toda critica constructiva es bien recibida... asi que, comenten please, se los agradeceria mucho de verdad 


End file.
